emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04595
}} is the 4,597th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 9 February, 2007. Plot Part 1 In the Shop flat, Donna is nervous ahead of her passing out ceremony, while Bob tries to coax Viv out of the bathroom. Donna is embarrassed by Kelly’s outfit, remarking that she’ll get arrested for soliciting! At Mulberry Cottage, Jasmine tells John McNally how hard it is to gather evidence against people you know, and worries that Jamie might never forgive her. They are discussing if they should give the photo to the police when Ashley returns home. In Café Hope, Kelly and Donna leave for the ceremony in a taxi, while Marlon, Bob and Viv continue to wait for Paddy’s car. On Main Street, Jamie apologises to Jasmine for getting angry, but notices that she still seems to think he did it. Hoping to win her over he offers to buy her a coffee in the cafe, pointing out she’ll be safe as it’s a public space in broad daylight. At Windsor & Dingle, Debbie is working on her new taxi, as Daz arrives. She asks him to get some teabags but he reminds her that he doesn’t take orders from her as it’s Jack that pays his wage. In the café, Jamie reminds Jasmine that CID have already interviewed him and to think about what she is doing. Driving through the moors, Paddy stops for a toilet brake. Viv complains that she is the one with two demented pixies using her bladder as a trampoline! Bob tells her to keep a positive mental attitude. At Mulberry Cottage, Jasmine can’t find Val’s camera. Ashley is worried that she doesn’t see her exams as important anymore. Back on the moors, Paddy can’t get the car to restart. At the passing out ceremony, Donna is frustrated that Marlon and Viv haven’t arrived. She then feels awkward at the arrival of Charlotte Beecham, leader of the Harrogate Neighbourhood Watch “mafia”. She pretends not to notice her but it doesn’t work. On the moor, Marlon and Paddy are trying and failing to get a mobile signal. Viv then calls to Bob that her waters have broken. Part 2 As Marlon continues trying to get a signal, Bob leads Viv to a shed. Bob ushers a reluctant Paddy over. At Mulberry Cottage, Ashley advises Jasmine to leave the police to do their job. When she hints that she knows something he reminds her how important her integrity is. In the shed, Paddy is still trying to avoid getting involved but Bob says the twins aren’t going to wait. Debbie comes into the café, and pulls Daz away from the computer to get back to work. Jasmine then comes in and accuses Jamie of taking the camera, but he denies taking it and points out that leaving £300 of portable technology lying around was asking for it to be stolen. In the shed, the first baby is born – a girl. At the ceremony, Donna and Charlotte talk while Kelly is left chatting to Mrs Beecham. In the shed, Viv is exhausted but still needs to deliver the second baby. Paddy takes control. On the moors, Marlon still tries to locate a signal, and trips in the mud. Back in the shed, the second baby arrives, a boy. At the ceremony, Donna passes out, to rapturous applause from Kelly, who then leaves to take a phone call. In the shed, Marlon arrives. He sees the babies and asks if he missed much. Bob, impersonating Paul Daniels, says ‘not a lot’. At the ceremony, Kelly passes on Marlon’s message to Donna. They squeal excitedly. On the moors the ambulance arrives. Bob tells the babies they’re the most precious things in the world. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday